


InterHigh

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama's Soulmates [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Team Bonding, Tournaments, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Continue of To Feel Love Again
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kageyama's Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Inter high and time to face friends from the past. Tobio has bad anxiety and it shows during the first day of the first round. But his soul mates are there for him and he calm down long enough for the first round. But the next morning, his soul mates cannot tell what he's feeling but they keep him calm to play against Karasuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Before the first round, Tobio is antsy so Akira decides that they should walk around. They are near the bathroom when Tobio hears his name. He looks around and see Hinata standing not to far away from the two of them and that he's the one calling Tobio's name.Tobio gets nervous because of their history but he feels comforting arms goes around him. He looks to the side and feels Akira resting his chin on Tobio's shoulder. 

"He can't hurt you, I won't let him," Akira whispers in his ear. 

Tobio nods his head and drags Akira with him to where Hinata is standing at. 

"What is it Hinata?" Tobio says. 

"We miss you," Hinata says. 

Tobio eyes widen and feels jealousy erupt in his bond. 

_'That bitch serious right now, he's my soul mate not his, no way in hell he's gonna get Tobio back, Akira thinks into their bond._

Tobio looks back at Akira and see him glaring hard at Hinata. But he doesn't think to much into it since there's another voice

_"Dude chill," Yuutarou thinks._

_'You're not over here listening to Hinata hit on our soulmate,' Akira thinks._

_"That bitch," Yuutarou thinks._

_"I'm gonna serve into his stupid face," Tooru thinks._

_"I'm gonna spike the ball into his face," Hajime thinks._

_''Tooru and Hajime are scary when they're mad,' Tobio thinks._

Yeah, Hinata might want to watch his face when they play against each other. Tobio let out a sigh and turn back to his ex friend and speaks his mind. 

"You might miss me but I'm not gonna come back to you guys cause I'm happy where I'm at and I have amazing boyfriends/soulmates and I have nothing to do with Karasuno anymore," Tobio says. 

Tobio feels like everything is lifted off his chest and feels fully calm. Hinata gasps and Akira smirks and walks away with his soulmate. When they make it the rest of the team in the locker room, and Tobio has a pout when Akira turn around to face Tobio. 

"Y'all possessive," Tobio says. 

"Oh hush it," Akira says turning away but Tobio can see the red in his ear. 

Tooru tells them it's time to go to go onto the court.The team walks to the court and go up to their seats. They watch Karasuno play and win their first game. They have to leave and get ready for their first match. The do warm up and the game starts and Tobio is more than ready. Tooru and Hajime is on the court with him along with Shinji and Takahiro and Issei. They won their first round with straight sets. They hear that Karasuno wins and that means that they are gonna face them tomorrow. Tobio get a little nervous but Yuutarou takes notice of this and pulls him to the corner in the locker room and brings his head his chest. Tobio wraps his arms around Yuutarou and listen to Yuutarou's heart beat and breathing and soon Tobio breathing match Yuutarou's breathing. They stay like that for a couple minutes before Yuutarou brings his head up. 

"Are you better?" He asks sweetly. 

"Yeah thank you," Tobio says pulling Yuutarou into a kiss. 

Yuutarou kisses back and gently break the kiss. They rest their foreheads against each other and just take each other warmth. 

* * *

They load the bus after the matches and Tobio falls asleep against Akira's shoulder. Akira rests his head on top of Tobio's and quietly talk to Yuutarou to prevent waking the sleeping boy. Tobio wakes up halfway home and starts talking to Akira and Yuutarou. The rest of the trip is a blur and Tobio finds himself curl up to Akira's chest half asleep in their bed.

"Go to sleep angel," Akira says running his hand through Tobio's hair.

Tobio nods his head and closes his eyes and goes to a peaceful sleep. So that next day, he's at the school with Akira and Issei as they wait for the rest of the team to show up. Today is the day when they play Karasuno and Tobio has mix emotions. Akira is sitting on the steps as he tries to make sense of Tobio's emotions. Tobio sits between his legs and rest his head against Akira's chest. Issei smiles at them and hear people talking. Akira and Issei looks up and see the rest of the team walking towards the gym. 

"You three are here early," Tooru says. 

"Akira text me to see if I can call down Tobio since he can't figure out Tobio's emotions," Issei say gesturing to Tobio who's leaning against Akira and biting his nails. 

"That explain the mix emotions," Hajime mutters. 

"That's why he texted me and not you guys cause he know what it like and that it's hard to sort through shared emorions," Issei says. 

"That's understandable," Tooru says. 

"Yeah, we've been trying to sort them out ourselves," Yuutarou says scratching his neck. 

Tobio calms down and they all pile onto the bus. This time Tobio sits between Tooru and Hajime and rest his head against Hajime's shoulder as Hajime and Tooru talk gently. 

They make it to the gym and they quickly get change and make their way to the gym. They do warms up and Tobio set the balls to the spikers as Tooru give them feedback. When it was Hajime turn, he spikes the ball and Tooru had to tease him. Luckily Yuutarou was there so he can hold Hajime back so he doesn't go after Tooru. Tobio chuckles which causes Hajime and Yuutarou to smile. The other two soulmates wasn't near him so they didn't hear him chuckle. They switch places with Karasuno and they do more warm ups. Tobio watches them and doesn't see Hajime and Tooru walking up to him. 

"Hey Tobs," Hajime calls out. 

Tobio jerks his head to him and the older boys grabs on of Tobio's hands. 

"You got this, they lost you and that there's fault and we know you will show them what they are missing," Hajime says with a smile. 

"He's right, they was dumb to hurt you and now they're gonna pay the price," Tooru adds as he smiles. 

Tobio smiles and the team gather up and Tooru gives everyone a prep talk. Tobio can feel his nerves calming down. He knows his soulmates can feel that and that calm them down. The whistle blew and the team take the court. Tobio looks at the Karasuno side just to see who's playing. Tobio takes another breath and let it out to calm his nerves completely. He has Hajime on his right and Tooru behind him ready to serve. He has Akira and Yuutarou by the bench silently cheering him on. He thinks about that and he let out a smile. Hajime looks at him and gives Tobio a smile. 

"You're ready?" Hajime asks. 

"I'm ready for this," Tobio says. 

"Good, cause we all need our king," Hajime says. 

"You're right and he's right here with his other halfs," Tobio says. 

"Well let show Karasuno how well my king has change," Hajime says. 

"Yeah but I'll need my servants to help me," Tobio says. 

"And we will," Takahiro says smirking. 

"Now let the game begin," Hajime says. 


	2. Aoba Johsai vs Karasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno and Aoba Johsai matches begins. But during the match, everything is on the line for Tobio. Being good for his team, supporting his team, focus on the game and not the other team, not letting Karasuno get to him. But the only thing that keeping him calm and collected is the comfort that is seeking through the bond when he's feeling of overwhelmed. The game outcome is good and Tobio is content with what happened since he's has his soul mates proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

The game starts with Tooru serving and Karasuno trying to receive. Tooru gets an service ace on the first try which has Tooru smirking. Tooru gets four more service aces before Daichi manages to receive one. So the ball goes to Suga and Hinata and Tanaka are running to the net. Tobio watches jumps and blocks the ball Tanaka spikes with the help of Issei. Tanaka glares at Tobio and Tobio hears Hinata commenting how Tobio is king. All of sudden everything hits Tobio like a brick wall. Tobio realizes what is on his shoulders for the whole match. But soon comfort overrides his anxiety. He looks up and see Hajime staring at him a few feet away. 

"You got this, don't let them get to you," Hajime says petting Tobio's hair. 

Tobio nods his head and get prepared for Tooru's serve. This next Nishoya receives the ball and Suga sends to the ball to Asashi and uses Hinata as a decoy. Karasuno gets the point and it's time for Hinata's serve. The ball goes straight to Shinji and he receives the ball perfectly and the ball goes to Tobio and he sends the ball to Hajime who got them another point. Takahiro serve the ball and it bounces off Tsushima's arm and hit the wall behind him. They make it to match point so Tobio and Yuutarou decides that it's time to pull out their secret weapon. No one on Karasuno suspects anything and Sejoh wins the first set. They walk to their sides and once the team gathers up, they prepare themselves for the second set. 

* * *

The second set changes and Karasuno has change their strategy. But that doesn't shake Sejoh up but only make them more pump up. Tobio has to admit that Karasuno playing style isn't half bad but he knows Sejoh is better. Tooru manages to get some services aces, Hajime manages to spike the ball through the blocks, Tobio, Akira, and Yuutarou manages to slip in some quick attacks. But Karasuno actually uses Hinata as a decoy and has Asashi makes some points. But sadly Karasuno wins the second set by two points. So when they're by the bench, Tooru pump them back up and they are so ready to take the last set back. They start the match with normal sets and when Karasuno couldn't get a break, they are force to take a break. Tobio is drinking his drink when Tooru wraps his arms around Tobio's neck. 

"Ready for the counter attack?" Tooru says against his ear with a smirk. 

Tobio nods his head and Tooru kisses his head before removing his arms. 

"Well boys it's time for the counter attack," Tooru annouces. 

Everyone's mood turns to determine to take this set back. 

* * *

They do their normal sets till Tobio gives Tooru the look. So when Takahiro receives the ball, Tobio and Tooru switches places and Tobio does his line shot. No one on Karasuno cannot receive the ball and now it's Tobio's turn to serve. Tobio knows that they can receive Tobio's serves. But they are frozen in place when it looks like Tobio flying and he slams the ball down and gets and service ace. 

"Yes," Tobio cheers. 

Tooru comes up to him and hug him before going back to his spot. Tobio gets three more service aces till Daichi receives one and sends the ball to Suga who sends the ball to Hinata which got block by Issei. Tobio serves again and this time Suga sends the ball to Tanaka who manages to get them a point. The game makes it all the way into the thirties and Sejoh wins when Hajime, Yuutarou, and Akira blocks the ball. Tobio is relief to win and soon he's wrap up in someone's arms. 

"We won cause of you," Takahiro says hugging Tobio. 

"Whoop whoop our king showed up Karasuno," Issei says happily. 

Tobio smiles and feels like he belongs somewhere. Akira runs up to him and lift him up and spends him around. 

"We did it! We did it! And it's all thanks to our King," Akira says kissing Tobio's cheek. 

Tobio giggles and wraps his arms around Akira's neck. Yuutarou come up next and hugs Tobio's other side. Tobio hugs back but he's not expecting the whole team to hug him and they all fall to the ground laughing. Once the celebration is over, Tobio glances at the school board and feels Hajime grabbing his hand. 

"Come on angel," Hajime says. 

They go to their items and get their new uniforms. They put the on and gets ready for the next match. They win their next matches and now they're gonna face the one team that they all want to beat. But Tobio's anxiety kicks in and Akira knows that he's having an anxiety attack. So he quickly calls the other and keeps Tobio in his arms as he panics and cries into his chest. But slowly but surely all four of his soul mates calms him down. Akira gently lays down with Tobio and keeps his phone to the youngest ear. Once Tobio is asleep, Akira stays up and talk to the other three till they can't keep their eyes open. Akira puts his phone back on charge and pulls Tobio closer to his chest and looks down at the boy. 

"I love you Tobio," Akira whispers. 

Tobio smiles in his sleep and grips Akira's shirt tightly. Akira smiles and goes to sleep as well and make sure that Tobio is secure in his arms. The next morning, they go back to the gym and they all are a little anxious. But with a single smile from Tobio, all their nervousness is gone. But what Tobio says next none of them are expecting what he says and it makes them feel completely better. 

"No matter what happens, we will try again in prelim and kick their asses so we're fine if we win or loose," Tobio says with a sincere smile. 


	3. Sejoh vs Shiratorizawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

They have downtime before the match so Tobio makes his way to the bathroom. He makes it halfway when he is stop by no other than Ushiwaka. He freezes and turns away when Uskiwaka call out to him. 

"Tobio Kageyama," He says. 

"Yes?" Tobio asks while turning around. 

"I watch you play, you're actually a really good player," He says. 

"I'm gonna stop this cause I know where this is heading," Someone says behind him. 

He turns around and see Tooru standing there. 

"Oh Oikawa," Ushiwaka says. 

Tobio feels possessiveness going through his bond. He hear more footsteps so he turns around again and see Hajime walking up to them. 

"And Iwaizumi what a wonderful surprise," Ushiwaka says. 

Hajime rolls his eyes and stands by Tobio. Tooru is already standing on his other side and glares at Ushiwaka. 

"Why are you talking to our soulmate anyways?" Tooru asks. 

"I was just saying that he should should come to Shiratorizawa," Ushiwaka says as it was plain as day. 

"Over my dead body," Hajime growls out as he grips Tobio's wrist. 

He drags Tobio away with Tooru right behind him. 

"Y'all so possessive," Tobio teases as he let Hajime drag him to the others. 

* * *

The match against Shiratorizawa was tough and with all their planning they sadly couldn't beat Shiratorizawa. Everyone felt devastated and Tobio was taking it the worst. No one said anything till they start leaving the gym. 

"Tobio, wait," Akira says grabbing Tobio's wrist.

Tobio stops but doesn't have the heart to face his soulmate. 

"I know you're hurting," He says. 

Tobio turns around and look in his eyes. 

"I feel like I'm the reason for us loosing," Tobio says tearing up. 

Akira pulls him in a hug and he feels someone's arms going around his waist. 

"You're not the reason, so let go home and practice so we can beat them in the Spring," Yuutarou says hugging from behind Tobio. 

Tobio let out a broken sob as tears run down his face. 

"What if the third years don't stay," Tobio says through sobs. 

"We're staying," Someone says. Tobio looks up and see his other two soulmates. 

Once they get Tobio calm down, they all pile onto the bus and Tobio sits between Takahiro and Issei. The next day, there weren't no practice but certain three first years decides to be rebels. 

"Tobs, you're serves are hard to receive," Yuutarou whines as he miss another serve. 

Tobio blushes and turns away from his soul mates. 

"Awe don't get bashful," Akira says from his spot across the net. 

Tobio pouts at him and let out a squeal when someone tackles him to the ground and starts trikling him. 

"There weren't no practice today but I guess we can change that," Tooru says as he continues to tickle Tobio. 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Issei asks. 

"Yeah, we came here to practice with the boy you're tickling," Takahiro adds. 

"They're right," Hajime says helping Tobio up from the ground. 

"Let start," Tooru says smiling. 


End file.
